The present invention relates to vehicle drive devices that include a rotating electrical machine, a speed change mechanism provided on a power transmission path connecting the rotating electrical machine and wheels, and a case that forms at least a rotating electrical machine accommodating space that accommodates the rotating electrical machine and a speed change mechanism accommodating space that accommodates the space change mechanism.